Sgt Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band
by BeatleLOVE
Summary: The new girl brings more than just her love for The Beatles with her when she moves. She also brings a secret that not even SHE knows about. With a little help from her friends they soon discover it and they all go on a ride they'll never forget.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it is, my newest creation, starring ****LilyEyes777 and ****CheekyVixen7! I still have yet to hear from ****beatlemaniacnumerouno and ****michelleandjulia. If I didn't get ya guys right, personality etc., tell meh and I'll fix it (:**

**

* * *

Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band **by BeatleLOVE

The sun shone brightly on Kaila and Phoenix as they sat outside their home. Being huge Beatles fans, they had chosen this specific neighbourhood for one reason and one alone: it looked _exactly _like the one from **_Help! _**Though it wasn't nearly as gear as the actual set, it was awesome in its own quirky way. How could something _not _be cool if it housed Kaila's infamous orange upright piano?

That particular morning had started out pretty routine. Kaila had awoken the entire freaking _world_ (or so it had seemed from Phoenix's point of view) with her insanely loud rendition of **_Good Day, Sunshine_**. Phoe had complained about Kaila's obsession with tea, and then they fought over which Beatle was the best. Yep, pretty normal.

Now Kaila nudged her best friend's arm. "Look Phoe, fresh meat." She smiled devilishly.

What had caught Kaila's attention was the new girl's clothing, almost as different as Phoenix's and certainly as colourful. This girl's hair was in long multiple braids past her shoulders and her earrings were bright orange feathers. She wore skinny jeans, high tops, and a tight tie-dyed shirt. Kay's favourite part were her round blue glasses. They reminded her of John Lennon's. Very cool.

Phoe grinned. "See Kay? I'm not the _only_ one with awesome style!" She herself favoured long, colourful 70's dresses and a huge peace sign amulet.

"_Hold me, love me, hold me, love me. I ain't got nothin' but love, babe. Eight day's a week._" Kay and Phoe locked eyes. _Another_ Beatles fan! It had to be fate, why else would such a girl be walking down a Beatles-consumed neighbourhood at 11:30am?

"Hey!" Phoe greeted as the girl came nearer. No reply. Phoe, not being much of a patient person, stomped her foot and screamed "HEY!" one more time.

The girl's head phones popped out of her ears as her iPod came crashing down. She looked up, started, not knowing that anyone was there.

"Look whacha did, Phoe!" Kaila chastised. "This is how ya get someone's attention." She looked past Phoenix and yelled, "Oi! Feathers!"

"Feathers"s' eyes met Kaila's in total shock. "Um, hi?"

Phoenix grinned at her. "We heard ya singing Beatles songs!"

The girl suprisingly smiled back. "Oh," she laughed. "I didn't even know anyone was outside!"

"Yeah," Kay piped up. "We're odd, we know."

"Good, I love weird people." She laughed again.

"So d'ya got a name?"

"Mandy. I just moved in across the street."

"Cool, I'm Kaila and this is Phoenix." She gestured to her roommate.

Mandy looked at Phoe quizzically. "Like the-"

"The bird, yeah. I get that a lot."

"Yeah, I probably could have guessed that you do. It's a gear name."

Kay's smile brightened. _Omigod she say's "gear," too? I'm liking her more and more. _"So which one's your favourite?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Well, I'd hate to take sides.." Mandy faked a sigh. "Omigod who am I kidding? I love James! Erm, Paul.. Oh who gives a damn? I love James Paul McCartney!"

"Ey, I do too! He's so friggin' adorable!"

"Yeah, I could tell by yer pajamas."

Kaila looked down at her legs. Yep, she was still in her Macca pajama pants. Hundreds upon hundreds of little smiling Paul faces scattered over them. How could someone not sleep well in those?

Phoenix butted in, "So how old are ya?"

"Seventeen, you?"

"Eighteen, and Kay's nineteen. Do you live by yourself?"

"Nah, I'm with me mum." Both older girls noticed the slight accent that they wanted so badly.

"Are you English!" Phoe asked delightedly.

"Um, a little bit. What did I start talking like that?" Both girls nodded in unison. "Oh, sorry. Sometimes my voice slips into random accents without me realisin' it. Happens all the time. Me mates back home always teased me 'bout it."

"Dude that's so cool!" Kay jumped up and down. "I wish that'd happen to meee!"

"Yeah, it's pretty fun. I got it from Harry Potter actually. The Beatles just got me to use it more." Mandy grinned. "_Listen, do you wanna know a secret?"_

"Oh, dear god." Phoenix rolled her eyes. Kay did this _all_ the time; Her and this Mandy girl had a lot in common.

Kay continued bouncing, a wide smile on her face. "Yes!"

"_Do you promise not to tell?_"

Phoe decided to go along with it. "Like we'd tell anyone?"

"_Closer, let me whisper in your ear. Say the words you long to hear-_"

Kay and Phoe waited in anticipation for Mandy to continue.

"I can do an awesome Macca accent!"

Phoenix burst out laughing. _That_ was her amazing secret? Still, she did kinda wanna hear it.

Kaila stopped jumping to gape. "No _way!_ That's so cool! I wanna hear it!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!" Both girls cried out.

Mandy started giggling. "Okay, one sec." She waited 'til she'd regained her composture. "_That's the one! That's the one! Doooo!_" She giggled again. "I feel like such an idiot when I do that.. I woulda kept goin' but I could help but laugh."

Kaila slapped her palm to her forehead. "Dude, you _gotta_ do that more often. That was friggin' epic!"

Phoe nodded in agreement, still laughing. Havin' this girl around was gonna make some crazy times.

* * *

**A/N: Truth is, I really _do_ sing "Do You Want To Know A Secret" at times like that and I can do that awesome Macca accent XD I also slip into accents without realising it and it's epic, I know.**

**Oh yeah, REVIEW and I'll make you virtual tea (: actually I'll probably be too busy drinking my own, so I'll have Ringo do it for me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long... If ya read Chp. 11 of _Tell Me What You See_ then you should know what I was doing instead of writing (: Reminder: Yes, I know I said this last chapter, but if I get your personality wrong, tell me. I'm going off what I read so things might be a little off. I'm fine with editing to fix what I messed up on (: Enjoy and RnR!**

* * *

Mandy hesitantly knocked on the door of her new friends' home. She sat there, awkwardly waiting for someone to answer the door.

"SOMEONE GET THE DAMN DOOR!" (Phoenix)

"YOU GET IT, I CAN'T!" (Kaila)

"What too busy with your tea? Oh WOW, Kay!"

"HEY I'LL GET IT. DON'T GET YOUR KNICKERS IN A TWIST!" came a new voice that was unfamiliar to Mandy. _Oh dear... Who's this now? _After meeting Kay and Phoe yesterday, she was pretty much prepared for anything from them.

The door was answered by a very sleepy-looking girl, probably around Kay and Phoe's age. She held a cup of who-knows-what (probably tea by the smell) in her hand and wore shorts and a **_My Chemical Romance_** t-shirt. "Hullo?" she said, obviously just woken up.

"Oh, um, I was wondering if..." _Oh god, it's not like I can just ask if they can hang out! I'll sound like such a child..._

"Hey Mandy!" Phoe's smiling face appeared from around a corner, preventing a potentially _very_ awkward moment. "C'mon in!"

The girl who originally opened the door moved out of the way, appearing to wake up. Mandy walked in and was surprised (and delighted) to see a huge phsycadellicaly coloured rug on the living room floor. Yes, these were _definitely_ her kinda people.

Kaila appeared next, teakettle in hand. "Hmm?" she stretched. "Oh, hey Mandy."

Mandy cocked an eyebrow. "Someone's tired. It's almost noon."

"It is? Damn, that was fast!"

The first girl laughed. "She hasn't finished a pot of tea yet so she's pretty spacy."

Mandy nodded. That made sense, seeing as she also had to have at least three cups before waking fully. Especially because she woke up at 4:30 almost every morning.

"Oh meh, Sarah. Ya know ya love tea, too!" _Sarah? Oh, the girl next to me. Duh._

Sarah shrugged, "I'm not obsessed with it."

"I am not!" Kay pouted.

"I never said _you_ were."

"But you implied it!"

Mandy stood there, trying not to laugh, while she watched the two girls' argue. Phoenix stepped in and tried to keep the peace. "Kay," she said, grabbing the girl's shoulders. "You. Are. Obsessed. With. Hot. Beverages."

Kay's tired face looked so dejected that Mandy had to pitch in. "Oi, who can blame her? I love tea. Only way to get outta bed."

"_See! _It's normal!"

"Nah, not really," Mandy admitted. "Don't worry, love, we're all obsessive freaks about something or another." She patted Kay's head.

Kaila gave Mandy a sideways glare. "Yeah, that helps a _lot._ Makin' me feel _real_ better, here."

"You're welcome," Mandy grinned. She loved poking fun at people, even herself.

The front door opened, interrupting their moment. "_Another_ one!" Mandy blurted out. She quickly shut her mouth because the other girls, including the newest addition, were staring at her. "I mean, uh... hi!"

"Lyssa!" Kay ran to hug her. "Save me from these Blue Meanies!"

Lyssa quietly chuckled. "The tea again?"

"Yep," Sarah confirmed. "She's real _offended_ 'bout it now."

Kaila childishly stuck out her tongue from behind Lyssa. Mandy was completely confused. Then again, it never took much to confuse her.

"I'm Alyssa," she looked at the confused girl.

"Oh, Mandy."

Alyssa noticed her _A Hard Day's Night_ t-shirt. "Another Beatle girl?"

Mandy nodded. "You, too?"

"Yeah, Georgie's my fav. I'm guessing you're a... John girl?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow. John was _hers._ Period. Sharing wasn't an option. She was fine if Mandy _appreciated_ him, though.

Kaila flung her arm around Mandy's shoulder. "Nah, she's a Paulie gal, like me!"

Alyssa nodded. "Cool. So what was going on besides the ongoing battle of Tea vs. the World?"

Phoenix shrugged. "I don't know, Mandy just popped in."

An idea popped into said girl's head. "How 'bout I show ya guys somethin'? You'll love it!"

Sarah and Lyssa looked at her suspiciously, having just met her, they had no idea what it could be. "What is it?" Sarah questioned.

"Well if I tell ya it'll ruin the surprise!"

Kaila, being the three-year-old she always was, jumped up and down (again). "I wanna seee! What is it!"

Phoe laughed, playing along. "Yes," she said, face completely serious. "Take us to your leader!"

"Then get yer arses to my house! C'mon!"

What was in store for them was even better and wilder than _any_ of them, even Mandy, could have imagined.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe this is gonna be fun writing the next chappie *evil laugh* ;D REVIEW OR YOU DON'T GET TEA (yes, that was directed at you _LilyEyes777 _^^ ). And If you REVIEW, I'll give you virtual pie! Baking pie was what prevented me from writing more BTW haha. Well and I was... _Uh, just, y'know, ch-checking the walls and wh-what-not. Don't w-want them t-to cave in!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh, _this_ is gonna be fun *evil laugh***

* * *

"Um, we might want to get some actual _clothes_ on," Sarah pointed out.

Kaila looked down at herself; she was still in her Macca pajamas. She groaned in frustration. "But I wanna see the surprise!"

Sarah, at times being somewhat of a mother to stubborn Kaila, grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the house, kaila protesting loudly the entire time. Phoenix softly chuckled. "It's nice not being the one to always do that."

"Does she _always_ act like that?" Mandy asked.

Alyssa nodded in reply. "Most of the time she acts like the youngest, instead of me."

"Really? And how old are ya?"

"Seventeen, you?"

"Same," Mandy smiled.

Phoenix sighed, "If she doesn't get her arse out here soon, I'mma 'bout to drag her out... Speak of the devil."

"Let's go!" Kaila came bounding out the door right at them, this time dragging Sarah. They turned to the houses across the street, Kay closely inspecting them for any clue to which was Mandy's. "So... Which one's yours?"

"It's right in front of you, Kaila."

"Oh." Kaila ran toward the door and then paused, turning back to the other girls. "Um, do I have to knock?"

"Nope, me mum's not home."

"Yay!" She burst through the front door. "The rest of them folllowed, trying not to laugh at their friend's overly enthusiastic demeanor. Mandy looked down the hall to find Kaila peering into rooms. "Which one is it?" she asked, confused.

"Okay, first, you went the wrong direction," Mandy explained. "And second, you won't find it on this floor."

"B-but there's no stairs!"

Mandy laughed at Kay's befuddlement. "That's 'cause you gotta look in _here._" She opened what appeared to be a closet, only to find a set of stairs leading up to the second story.

"Okay, that's awesome."

"I know," she grinned. "It was my idea."

Each of the girls stepped through the door and onto the steps. "Creepy," Sarah whispered. "Still completely cool, though."

Mandy opened the door at the top of the stairs. Light poured over the group, illuminating the huge room. "Is this just _your_ room?" Phoenix asked in amazement.

"Yep, I get the entire floor to meself. Mum doesn't like the stairs-hidden-in-closet thing."

Kay's eyes grew as she screamed, "OMIGOD YOU HAVE A HOFNER!" She ran to the bass, but hesistated to touch it. She turned to Mandy, eyes pleading for permission.

"Go ahead, just don't hurt Macca!"

Kaila gingerly grabbed the bass, and immediately sat down on the floor with it. "Awesome," she whispered.

"Is this Ringo's ring?" Phoenix asked, picking up the huge gem. She grinned at Kaila, thinking of a "dream" they'd had.

"Well, I had to get a replica, ya know. I can't resist big shiny rings. Me mum calls me Ringo because of that... She finds a way to call me each of them somehow."

Sarah grinned, picking up Mandy's blue-lensed glasses that Phoenix and Kaila has seen the day before. "Lennon glasses!"

Lyssa looked around. "No George."

"Oh, don't worry 'bout Georgie. I got him right here." Mandy took off her guitar pick necklace. "Look at the signature."

Lyssa grabbed it, examining the small piece of plastic. It carried George Harrison's signature. In _pen._ "How'd you get this?" she breathed.

"I went to one of Dhani's concerts. Got to meet him, too." Mandy smiled, a gleam in her eye. "It was hard getting past security."

"You _snuck_ backstage!"

She just kept smiling at that. Whatever Alyssa thought, it was more believeable than the true story. They'd think she was mental...

So there they were, Kaila with the Hofner, Phoenix wearing Ringo's ring on her finger, Sarah putting on John's glasses, and Alyssa holding George's pick. Mandy reached for her pair of drumsticks signed by Ringo Starr himself. As soon as her fingers touched the smooth wood, everything became black. She heard one of the girls someone scream, possibly herself. Floating into nothingness, she gripped the sticks. _Not again...

* * *

_

**A/N: Yes, I bet you can guess what happened (: _LilyEyes777_ (Kaila) certainly does! :D Well, at least which story of mine this one ties into (; Hahaha reference to _Flowers and Rings! _REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: WARNING- Lots and LOTS of twists and turns ahead. Please fasten seat belt (:**

_THUNK!_

"Ow..." Mandy groaned. She automatically ruled out dreaming; you weren't supposed to feel pain in dreams, right? She sat up and opened her eyes. Looking around she saw the other girls sprawled out on her floor, seemingly unharmed. Nothing about her room had changed, except maybe the lighting. Everything seemed _brighter _than before... before _what_ exactly? They had been falling (or were they flying?) into nothingness for what could have been a second, an hour, a day, a year... Time seemed meaningless at that moment.

She looked at the drums sticks in her hand. _Everything happened when I touched these..._ But they couldn't be the reason why; she hand held them and played with them many times before! Could it have been the other girls? She thought about that. _No, I don't think that have magic powers, though that'd be totally awesome if they did..._

An idea popped into her head. She had never played her Hofner while wearing the glass, the ring, and using the pick! If they were all used at once... It all made sense now! It was only a theory, but it was the most... well, not _logical_... just the best answer she could come up with.

"Ugh..."

Mandy turned and saw Sarah sitting up. Her face screamed confusion. "Wh-What the _hell_ happened!" She stared at each girl, conscious or not. "M-Mandy, what the hell did you do!"

"I-I didn't do anything! That's never happened before!" It wasn't entirely true, but the whole blackout thing really had never happened.

Phoenix groaned, not wanting to move. _Everything_ was sore. Her head, her legs; hell, even her f_inger_ hurt. Actually, especially her finger. She glanced at her left hand, the only movement she was willing to produce, and there it sat on her ring finger; that huge, shiny, accursed ring. Curse her love of Ringo Starr...

Suddenly, the rest of the world around her came into focus, and the first thing she heard was Sarah having a panic attack_. Wait... Sarah? Panic attack? No way..._ She maneuvered her body so she could face the chaos. Sarah was sitting on the floor (how she could manage that, Phoenix couldn't understand), staring at Mandy like she had done some spectacular, or horrible, trick. Mandy in turn stared back, stuttering about how this wasn't her fault... Phoenix paused. How what wasn't her fault? What the hell happened!

"Okay, what happened?" She finally sat up, instantly regretting her decision to move.

Sarah and Mandy whipped around, startled by Phoenix's voice. "Nothing! That's what I've been trying to explain to Sarah!"

"But you _had_ to have done _something!_ We all passed out!"

"Yeah, like I have knock-out gas hidden in the air vents."

"Well, you have stairs hidden in a closet!"

Mandy couldn't argue with that. "Well, I swear to you on James Paul McCartney that I didn't know that anything was gonna happen. "

Sarah eyed her suspiciously. After what had just happened, she was pretty willing to believe any explanation, which Mandy didn't bother to give.

"Look, we can either sit here and fight, or we can get our arses up and actually _find out_ what the hell happened," Mandy rationalized. "Besides, Kay and Lyssa don't look very comfortable on the floor."

"Oh, don't mind Kaila," Phoenix stated. "She'll sleep anywhere."

Mandy paused, unsure of how to respond. "Well, I still wanna see what happened to us. We should probably check downstairs."

She, Phoenix, and Sarah stood up and headed for the door. "Don't you dare leave me."

All three turned around to see Kaila propping herself up on an elbow. "Wherever yer goin', ya better bring me, too." She quietly went over to Alyssa, completely unconsious. "Well, she won't be up for a while," she muttered.

"Leave her on the bed?" Mandy suggested. The other girls glared at her. "Well, it's not like we can carry her! And besides, it's not like my house is going anywhere."

Sarah sighed. "Fine.." They picked up Alyssa and placed her gingerly on the bed. "She better be fine when we get back..."

They soon made their way down the stairs, through the front door, and out to the lawn.

"Oh. My. God." Phoenix gaped. Where her and Kaila's house had once stood, there now were cameras and large vans full of equipment. "W-What the hell!"

When they got closer to the house, each one believed that they were hallucinating. There was no way physically _possible_ for this to happen, people just could travel through time and-

"I-Is that you?" The girls turned to see none other than Holy-Freaking-Crap-It's-James-Paul-McCartney, walking out of what used to be Kaila and Phoenix's home. "_Mandy!_"

"Mandy," Kaila stared at her, for once seemily calm. "What. The. _Hell._ Is going on?"

But Mandy only stood there, not believing what was right in front of her. Something she could see and hear and feel... she had stopped believing in him so long ago...

"J-James..." she whispered so faintly it was barely audible. She _had_ to be dreaming; this couldn't happen _again._

"What in bloody hell are you doing here?" He wanted to touch her, to know she was really there, but he was scared... scared she'd dissapear again. "I haven't seen you since... That was so long ago... Mandy, it's been _years._"

"N-n-no... This can't be happening... I'm mental, I have to be."

A piercing scream interrupted the very confusing and conflicting moment. Sarah, eyes wide open, spoke one word. "Lyssa."

Soon the once-unconsious girl came flying out the door, scared out of her mind. Waking up in a strange room after passing out with absolutely no explanation whatsoever kinda tends to freak people out. She flung herself at Sarah, who immediately hugged her, trying to comfort the hysterical girl.

Kaila had started to wonder why she hadn't already thrown herself at the Beatle standing _six_ feet away from her. This was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! An opportunity that was supposed to be _before _her lifetime! Hell, she wasn't complaining! Sadly, that _definitely_ wasn't the right moment to fling herself at the gorgeous Paul McCartney, but she would find one soon! She was determined (insert evil laugh here). She was so caught up in her scheming that she forgot that somehow Mandy knew Paul Freaking McCartney! Personally! What. The. _Hell!_

_She's back... I-I can't believe it. She's back! I'm dreaming, right? Sh-she couldn't be back... could she?_ All the thoughts running through poor Paul's head confused him even more than he was. His brow scrunched the way it always did when he tried figuring out something difficult to grasp.

"Paulie, where are ye? We're not done filming!" George and John stopped in their tracks, staring at Mandy. "Wh-what the..."

"G-George? John?" she stuttered.

"Okay, what is going on! I'm tired of asking this over and over again!" Sarah interrupted, still holding Alyssa. The frightened girl looked up, and then nearly fainted at the sight of George Harrison. She couldn't help it; she loved him.

"Yeah, howddya goys know each other!" Phoenix pitched in. "What freaking year is it!"

Mandy whispered, "Look at yer house... Whyddya think there's film crews?"

Realization came over Phoenix's face. "They're filming _**Help!**_...in _my_ house? I-it's _1965!"_

"_Yer_ house?" John interrupted. "I didn't see yer name on it. T'tell ya the truth, I don't even know yer name. And of course its 1965!"

"Phoenix," she replied promptly, ignoring the year. She'd freak out about _that _later.

"Gear. And the rest of ya?"

"Sarah, Alyssa, and Kaila. You aready seem to know Mandy."

"Well, of course we do!" he grinned. "How could I forget me-" Mandy gave him a look that said "please-just-shut-the-hell-up-now-or-I'm-gonna-kill-you-later." "Me.. me uh.."

"Guys, what the hell are ye doin'? Brian's gettin' his knickers in a twist!" Out walked none other than Ringo Starr, searching for his band mates. "Oi, ye blokes are wooin' birds without me again? That's not fair! Ye guys never give me a chance-" He paused in the middle of his sentence, stopping dead. " What are _you_ doing here!"

"Um, h-hi Richie!" Mandy bit her lip.

Ringo ran toward her, and even though he was a good two inches shorter, he picked her up and hugged her. "What the hell, I missed you! John hasn't gotten off me case 'bout bein' _childish_ since ye left."

Kaila snapped out of her daze. "Holy shit, you've _met_ them before!"

Everyone of the other eight looked at her with an "are-you-seriously-just-getting-this?" expression.

"Um, Rich, ya can put me down now."

Ringo pouted and placed Mandy back on the ground. "We all missed you, 'specially Paul." he whispered.

"Mandy! EXPLAIN!" Kaila burt out, interrupting. The whole time-travel thing was really starting to sink in.

"I...uh...I _will_ explain... just not now. I-it's all too much..." she sat down on the concrete, looking like she was about to cry.

"Aw, now look at what ya did," Johna accused. "Ye made her cry!"

Kaila glared at John. "Oh, shuttup."

"Oi, ye sure are fiesty, ain't ya?" George spoke up.

"How about we all go inside?" Paul intervened, now able to speak. "Brian's gonna flip when he sees her again."

**A/N: How do they know each other? Again, Kaila knowssss XD Well, if she checked her inbox then she does... at least part of it! REVIEW DAMMIT!**

**P.S.: LilyEyes777, I'm thinkin' you and Ringo are gonna be my comedic relief (: This story's too dark right now.**

**Hahaha P.P.S. XD That was funny (inside joke bwahaha)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I've been doing a shitload of stuff lately, including working on my collab with _sunshineharrison _called _Helter Skelter!_ (: I'll try to update more frequently, especially _I'm Only Sleeping_! I've really been slacking off lately! Gomenesai! (Japanese for "Sorry!") Enjoy, loves!**

* * *

Mandy sat on the couch silently while Brian flipped out, her head resting in her hands. There was too much going on at once; she could feel a headache coming on. John Lennon sat to her right, trying to comfort her. To her left was Paul McCartney looking confused and somewhat hurt. The only two that wore smiles were Ringo and Kaila, always optimistic. They chatted up a storm and made fun of Brian's initial reaction to Mandy. They pantomimed over-dramatic movements and expressions, which everyone would have found extremely amusing had the moment been brighter. Brian Epstein paced the floor, telling himself that he'd "finally got knocked off my rocker, probably because of John's constant tomfoolery."

"Mandy? _Here? Now?_ That's rubbish, I must be crazy. That's it, I've gone mental. I'm utterly bonkers. She disappeared years ago!"

Phoenix tried to look upbeat with a smile on her face, but in reality, thoughts clouded her mind, making things difficult. Alyssa sat beside her, glancing around the room periodically just to make sure she was still awake. Sarah, who usually had a fiery temper, held a blank stare throughout the event, though you could still see the fire in her eyes. She had the terrible feeling that everything, all of _this_, was because of _her_; Mandy. She was why everyone, omitting Ringo and Kay, of course, was so solemn.

"Brian." The hysterical man continued pacing. "_Brian, stop!_"

Mandy's words finally registered to him, and he stopped to glare at her. "What?" he questioned harshly.

Mandy's lip quivered at his sharp tone and she looked back down. "N-nothing..."

Brian's expression softened. He'd only seen her that fragile once before. He knelt in front of her. "Mandy, love, I'm sorry. You know how I get at times like this." She nodded.

George Harrison walked out of the kitchen and handed her a cup of tea. She looked up at him with gratitude. "Four sugars and a spoonful of honey, just how you liked it," he smiled. She returned the grin and took the cup with clenched hands. She wanted to hug him tightly, but held back. "Thanks, Geo."

Paul finally seemed to awaken at his friends' old nickname. He blinked several times and shook his head. His eyes landed on the girl beside him. Without thinking, he gingerly placed his hand on her shoulder, scared that she'd vanish like a phantom. Her back stiffened at his touch and everyone's eyes shot up to stare. He paid them no mind as he whispered her name. "Mandy." She shut her eyes tighter once he spoke. "_Mandy_," he pleaded. "Look at me." Her frightened eyes slowly opened and met his, blinking away fresh tears. "That's it," he smiled. "That's my girl."

Memories from three years previous flooded his mind. The first time they met, when he first heard her sing... He paused on the strongest memory, the one that haunted his dreams. The night where she said the words that changed him forever.

"Paul," she whispered. "Paul_. James._"

He snapped from his daze. "Huh?"

She grinned with a sad look in her eyes. "You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

"Nope," he smirked. "_You_ on the other hand..." He studied her clothes, so different than before. Why had she changed?

She chuckled softly at his bemusement. "_I_ haven't changed. Just the clothes I wear have."

"Ya promise?"

She paused. "I swear."

He hid the chill that ran through his spine as another memory intruded. It was the same scene, except the roles were reversed. Things really _had_ changed, no matter what she promised.

They sat there quietly together until Brian forced the boys to film. Inside he knew Paul needed time to reconnect with her, but they had a film to produce at the moment. There was plenty of time later... unless she decided to go AWOL again. He couldn't stand to see the boys go through that hell again, especially Paul. He had been so helpless and fragile.

After a long, long pause between the girls off to the side of the set, Sarah finally broke the ice. "So, what happened in there? With you and McCartney."

Mandy bit her lip and contemplated her explanation. It was such a terribly long story, and not a very happy one at that. "I told you, I'll explain. Just not now."

Her answer frustrated Sarah. "No, you have to tell us _now!_ I hate being kept in the dark!"

"Sarah," Phoenix set her hand on her shoulder. "Calm down."

"No, I will certainly _not_ calm down! She won't tell us _anything!_" Her fists were clenched so tightly that her knuckled turned white.

"I promise I will, Sarah. I swear. I-I just can't right now," Mandy said with a small voice.

"And how long will it be 'til you _can_ tell us, huh? When will we actually understand what the hell is happening?"

"I-I don't know... when I can see him without wanting to burst out crying, I guess."

"Who's that; Macca? What went on between you two?"

A tear ran down Mandy's cheek and she shook her head. She turned away and went outside to thing things through. Sarah groaned in frustration.

"Now Sarah, don't be so hard on her, something obviously happened before that hurts her. Let her breathe."

Sarah looked into Alyssa's eyes. "But we have a right to know! After all, _she's_ the one that dragged us here!"

"Hell, why are you complaining?" Kaila grinned. "You can finally get your chance with John. Personally, ya guys know I'd go after Paul, but not after that scene back there. _Way_ too much drama at the moment."

Sarah smiled at her cheery friend. She _did_ have a point, after all. Who else from their time had this amazing opportunity? No one. Might as well take advantage of it! But she _did_ have to figure out the whole Mandy/Paul situation. Oh well, she was always good at multi-tasking.

* * *

**A/N: Did I make it too sad? Too intense? Too... I don't know. Let me know in a REVIEW! Wow, I say that every chapter of every story, don't I? Eh, I guess it can't hurt to though, can it? Hope ya'll liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah (SHE LOVES YOUUU) I know I've been bad e.e Like, really bad. I'm sorry! Every time I try to update one story more frequently, I end up neglecting the others D: But I'm working on that! I promise! Sorry fer the long wait!**

"She's back, she's back, she's _baaccckkk!_" Ringo sang cheerfully. Out of the four, he seemed to be reacting the best. John and Paul sat whispering together as usual, this time with serious expressions instead of the usual devious gleam in their eyes. George sat quietly on the couch, sipping his tea. They were all happy about their unexpected visitors, but the shock had to settle in, especially for Paul.

They had just finished filming the scene where Paul shrinks incredibly small (which he wished he could actually do at the moment) and during his "absence" an epic fight happens between the three remaining Beatles and the antagonists. It was one of their favourite scenes, but they found little enjoyment in that last take.

"Can we go get ice cream later?" Ringo started bouncing eagerly. "_Please?_ To celebrate?"

"That's a lot of people to get ice cream for, Rings," John pointed out. "Nine freaking people?"

"I'd share mine..."

"With _who?_"

Ringo paused and looked away with a slight smile.

"C'mon, Ringo! Tell us!" George teased, taking a break from his tea.

"Never! I'll never tell!" he hollered valiantly.

"I bet it's that bird he was goofing off with," John guessed with a wink. "They seemed t'get pretty familiar."

"Oh, sod off! Yer always on me case, John!" Ringo pouted and stomped off the set, deciding to start searching for the girls. He found them outside, minus Mandy, all chatting casually.

"Hell, why are you complaining?" Kaila grinned at, what was her name, Sarah? "You can finally get your chance with John. Personally, ya guys know I'd go after Paul, but not after that scene back there. _Way_ too much drama at the moment."

The girl he assumed to be Sarah smiled back their odd and enthusiastic friend, although Ringo felt a pang of hurt shoot through him. _How come they always go fer Paul?_ He turned to walk back to set when Kay spotted him and called him over, much to his discomfort. "Hey, Rings!" she smiled.

"Hey, um... So, uh, where's Mandy?" His thoughts were difficult to make coherent at the moment, so he jumped for the first obvious and available topic.

"Over there," Sarah pointed toward the sidewalk where Mandy sat, knees tucked up to her chest. "I'd leave her alone for now, though, she's really upset."

"Which you didn't help with!" Phoenix chastised.

"Well-"

"Oh, both of you, shut it!"

Everyone turned to face Alyssa, who had blurted out the last comment. She stared back at them, looking somewhat frightened at her outburst, and stuttered, "J-just stop it for now, okay? We're here, in _19-freaking-65_, _with The Beatles_, and all you guys can do is bicker! Just enjoy it while you can! If you all will excuse me, I'm gonna go talk to our very upset friend over there, cos she _needs someone_ right now." She quickly turned and went to go sit with Mandy.

"Whoa, we made _Lyssa...mad?_ What has this world come to?" Kaila questioned.

"Friend? We just met her today! Well, years ago, really, but _still!_" Sarah mumbled.

"Oh, stop it!" Phoenix whacked her on the arm. "Quit it with your moping. Alyssa's right, we should enjoy this."

"That's what I said a couple minutes ago!" Kay waved her hands in the air, trying to get their attention. When no one acknowledged her, she decided to leave Phoe and Sarah to argue and grumpily went over to Mandy and Alyssa who were talking softly.

"I really do wanna tell you guys. It's just... I _can't_, ya know?"

"HIYA!" Kay plopped down next to them, interrupting their conversation.

Mandy whipped around and smiled softly at her goofy friend. "Hey, Kay."

"_Sooooo..._"

"_Sooo...?_" Mandy mimicked, confused.

"Lemme finish! _Sooo_, what goes on?"

"-in your heart? What goes on in your mind? You are tearing me apart when you treat me so unkind. What goes on-"

"No! Not that you silly girl! I meant in general." She made a wide sweeping motion with her arms. "With the _world_, man. The world."

"Well, The Beatles have invaded America and everyone's completely Beatle-obsessed and-"

"I _know_ that! Gawd, woman, ya think I don't? I'm not _that_ dense!"

Mandy and Lys both raised their eyebrows at her. "Kay..." Lyssa started.

"Okay, well _sometimes_ I am, but not when it comes to The Beatles! Quit ruining my fun!"

Mandy grinned to herself and shook her head. "You remind me of him..." The other two looked at her quizzically and she stared back. "Ringo...?"

"Oh! Yeah, Phoe tells me that _all_ the _time_."

"I can understand why."

Kay started rocking back and forth in her usual hyper state. "This isn't a dream, is it?" She turned to look straight at her friends. "It really isn't, right? It's all too... _vivid_, ya know? Everything's so real."

Alyssa ran her hand through the grass behind them, thinking. "I really hope it isn't. I'd never wanna wake up."

"It's not."

"What?" Kay looked up at Mandy, who was lying down, staring at the sky.

"It's not. I convinced myself that it was before, but I can't stay in denial forever. It's as real as you and me." She pinched Kay's arm for emphasis.

"Ow!"

"See? It's not a dream..."

"Well if it's not, then how'd we get here?" Lys asked.

"I think it's cos of the Beatle things we all held in my room."

"What?" They both turned to her again.

Mandy sighed. "We each had something from them, get it? You had George's pick, you had Paul's bass, I had Ringo's sticks."

"Whoa, that was _Paul's _bass?" Kay screamed. "Oh. My. Gawd. No _way!_"

"Well, it wasn't _his_, he gave me it. For my birthday last time I was here..."

"How long were you with them? How long ago was this?" Lys felt in her pocket and fingered the pick that was in there. _**George's**__ pick._ The thought excited her and she smiled.

"Only a couple of months. It was three years ago."

Kaila's mouth dropped open and tried imagining that. "Why did you leave?"

Mandy's lip started quivering again as she tried to explain. "Well... Paul and I got into a fight, y'see..." Before she could finish her sentence, tears started trickling down her cheek.

"It's okay." Alyssa placed her hand on her shoulder. "You're back now so can't you fix things?"

"That's exactly the problem. I'm _scared_ to. It hurt so much before and... I just can't again."

"You know you'll have to face him," Kay reasoned.

"I know, but I don't think I'm ready to yet."

"Well... how 'bout Rings? Ya seemed pretty okay with him!"

Mandy smiled at the thought of her old friend and looked behind her to glance at him. "Yeah, Richie and I were always close. I really missed him."

"Well, stop your moping and go stop missing him!" Kay tried pulling her up, but each time Mandy sat back down, laughing. "I could use some help, Lys."

"You seem to have it pretty well taken care of from what I can see." She smirked at her odd friends. "You got her laughing!"

"True, true... HEY RINGO! C'M'ERE!" She yelled over to the Beatle. "What does he like? I need bait!"

"I-ice cream," Mandy chuckled. "He _loves_ it."

"RINGO! WE CAN GO GET ICE CREAM!"

"ICE CREAM? John won't let me get ice cream!" He ran over, leaving the other two girls looking bemused.

"Well let's convince him!" Kay ran inside, closely followed by the happy bloke. Lyssa and Mandy shook their heads. What had they gotten themselves into?

**A/N: Y'all should be happy, cos I'm _very_ happy with this chappie, which is unsual (: I had a lot of fun writing this one XD I'm tryin' ta lighten things up! REVIEW, you lovely readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Heehee! Wot's up? P: I'm in a veryyyy good mood today! Yay!**

**WARNING: Extremely odd behaviour and hyper-activeness ahead (:**

**Disclaimer: No, I obviously don own The Beatles, cos if I did, why would I waste my time writing stories about them? And I don own _The Sound of Music_ or _My Fair Lady _either_._ Every time I see you, effing disclaimer, I die a little inside T_T**

It only took Mandy and the boys a couple of days to realise what they'd gotten themselves into with the other four girls. Each personality was different and to it's own. Lys, once she got comfortable, turned out to be quite the chatter box at times, except for when George was around. When Sarah calmed down, she could be very sweet, but when John was in the room, she became very coy and sarcastic. Mandy didn't know if the boys could tell, but she knew thee was something else to Sarah... something deeper, hidden beneath her exterior. Phoenix, although sometimes motherly, was usually very childish like Kay, and occasionally got a devious gleam in her eye. Kaila... well, she was Kaila. Childish, hyper, and a lot like Ringo, but they'd figured that out as soon as they met her. And one thing all five girls had in common: _never_ give them large amounts of sugar unless you want five hyper-active balls of energy bouncing off the walls. Ringo was first to make that mistake. It all started with that ice cream spree...

"I WANT CHOCOLATE!"

"(gasp) STRAWBERRIES!"

"KAY! QUIT HOGGING ALL THE WHIPPED CREAM!"

"THERE'S NO MORE VANILLA!"

"I WANT THAT ONE AND THAT ONE AND THAT ONE AND- OOH! AND THAT ONE!"

It was loud to say the least. Each girl was running around the small shop, grabbing whatever the hell she pleased and causing quite a ruckus. The Beatles' faces were priceless! George was utterly horrified at the disorder and chaos, John was laughing his bloomin' arse off, Paul looked adorably confused, and Ringo stared on in awe. Brian held his head in shame and exasperation, apologizing repeatedly to the poor flustered cashier who was trying to maintain _some_ order. "Oh, I _knew_ sugar was a bad idea with Mandy around, let alone four other gals!" Brian muttered to himself frustratedly. No one payed Eppy any mind, though.

Getting over to the flat was a living nightmare, bu they managed somehow. Back hm, John had to practically sit on Sarah to get her to stay still, which she didn't take kindly to at all. "JOHN!" she bellowed. "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" After a long struggle, John gave up with bite marks littering his hands. Every person made a mental note never to provoke a hyper Sarah.

Mandy and Kay were giggling over Paul, who seemed to be enjoying the attention although slightly freaked out at two over-excited teenage girls messing with his hair.

Ringo moped over Kay, but Phoenix came to his rescue; petting his hair, obsessing about his eyes, and pretty much hugging him to death. He didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

Alyssa sat cross-legged on the floor in front of George, rocking back and forth with a manic grin on her face, chattering about drums and George and whatnot. Instead of the terrified expression he'd held before, George now looked amused at the normally quiet girl. He nodded at her rambling as if he were actually taking her seriously and smiled at how eager she was to talk about him.

The boys also made the mistake of giving them tea. Sugar plus caffeine... Oh god, what were they thinking?

After a while, though, Mandy tired of spazzing about Paul and left Kay to so she could, with many promises, pick up one of George's guitars. She started singing. "I'm tryin' a think of a simple song, not too short but not too long. All I need are some simple words and...some chords. I really can't think of anything, so I'm just gonna sing whatever pops into my head! If you can't tell I'm kind of bored, I can't think of anything it's the same two chords! I'm feeling really stupid right now... I think Kay's busy with Paul, so that's why she won't chat, and now it's kind of sounding like a rap..." She started giggling. "Oh yeah, I'm just THAT good." Then she burst into laughter while George saved his precious guitar from her death grip. Sarah and Lys were clapping and rocking back and forth laughing so hard that no noise came out, and they looked like retarded walruses which made Mandy laugh even harder. Kay looked up, confused, and Phoe was too busy glomping Ringo.

After a couple of hours they all calmed down. Lyssa was to the point that she was asleep and Kay and Phoe were yawning every couple of seconds. The boys had retreated to the kitchen, expecting all five girls to pass out sooner or later. Soon, all that were left awake were Sarah and Mandy. Still somewhat in a daze, they discussed the most random things they could think of. By the time Sarah had sobered up enough to think coherently, Mandy was swaying side to side tiredly. Thinking it was the best time to catch her off guard, Sarah dived in. "So...let's talk about you and Paul..."

"Oh, you wanna talk ta Paulie?" Mandy asked, missing Sarah's point. Before Sarah could correct her, however, Mandy hollered, "PAUL!"

Said Beatle walked in to the living room and Mandy smiled up at him sleepily. "S-sarah wants...ta talk to you," she yawned.

"Oh, what about?" His eyebrow raised in question.

Sarah sighed, "She heard me wrong..."

Paul nodded, understanding her brief summary. "Yeah, she gets kinda loopy when she's zonked. Almost acts drunk, though I know she'd never touch a drink." To prove his point, he gestured to the tired girl who's eyes were closed as she hummed something sounding like **_The Sound of Music_**'s "Do Re Mi."

"Jesus..." Sarah shook her head. That girl could be mental sometimes.

"Love," Paul touched Mandy's shoulder and she paused. "I think it's time fer you t'go ta bed..."

Suddenly, she sat straight up, eyes wide, seemingly alert. She stared at him puzzled for a second then started singing again. "Bed! Bed! I couldn't go to bed! My head's too light to try to set it down!" Sarah and Paul shared an awkward glance and shrugged. "Sleep! Sleep! I couldn't sleep tonight. Not for all the jewels in the crown!"

Sarah recognised what she was leading into. "Oh god, not-"

"I could have danced all night! I could have danced all night! And still have begged for more." By now all four Beatles were in the room staring at her curiously and sniggering. This was classic over-exausted Mandy. "I could have spread my wings! And done a thousand things I've never done before." She eagerly grabbed Paul's hand and looked at him dreamily. Sarah was taken aback at her strange behaviour. "I'll never know What made it so exciting; why all at once my heart took flight-"

"That's enough, Miss Audrey Hepburn!" John interrupted, grinning. She gazed up at him innocently, a glaze beginning to form over her eyes. "Time fer beauty sleep."

"O-o-oh...beauty sleep..." she repeated, starting to sway again as she let go of Paul's hand. It had been an extremely tiring day for her, what with crying and then that sugar rush and all. She was bound to crash.

"Good _night._" Paul gently pressed her shoulder down and she relented, laying down next to Kay's passed-out frame. "Oh, you silly gurl..." As soon as her head hit the pillow Ringo had put down for her, her breathing slowed and she fell into a deep sleep. Paul smiled at her. "God, she hasn't changed a bit."

"Paul?" Sarah took a leap of faith.

"Yes?"

"What went on between you two...before?"

His eyes dulled some and he looked tired like he had when the girls had first arrived earlier that day. "Those are questions for another time."

Sarah stomped her foot in frustration. "No one will answer any of my questions!"

"Maybe it's because ye aren't asking the right ones." She turned to George but he was already walking out, followed by the other three. Sarah was left with her thoughts and George's last comment until she, too, fell asleep.

**A/N: Why yes, I really do act like that when I'm _really _tired (: First I get hyper, then I burst into uncontrollable giggle fits, then I cry because I want to sleep, and then finally, I sing show tunes. My friend's caught me on video once XD It was hilarious! And that is a real song I wrote last night while texting Sarah. I was very bored. And thanks Sarah for letting me use you as somewhat of my antagonist! I love you! I love all my Beatle Birds (: You know what to do! (Ooohhh now that song's stuck in my head DX)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hiya! :D**

**That's pretty much all I want to say XD**

**Enjoy, loves!**

Kaila awoke to the sound of pans knocking together and the smell of freshly brewed coffee coming from the kitchen. There was a soft humming to accompany the small chatter and some lovely scent that Kay couldn't place just yet. Yep, Lys was up.

Kay lay there for a couple of minutes, recollecting her memories from the previous afternoon. It must have been the greatest dream she'd ever had; meeting The Beatles and Brian Epstein, eating ice cream with Ringo Starr, playing with Paul McCartney's hair… Fantastic. _Too bad it wasn't real…_ she mused. Suddenly, the delicious scent from before overcame her once more and she shot up, recognising it. "PANCAKES!"

Alyssa turned to check the tea kettle, but came face-to-face with a very excited and hungry Kaila, who was once again bouncing on the balls of her feet like the child she was inside. Mandy, who was flipping the pancakes, looked up from the stove and smiled. "Hey, doll!" she greeted.

"Pancakes. Now."

She laughed, obviously in a much better mood. "Okay, okay, don't get yer knickers in a twist! They'll all be ready in a little bit. Tea?" She nodded to the kettle on the stove that had just begun to whistle.

Without a word, Kay had whisked the kettle away and began pouring herself a cup. She greedily pulled the mug to her lips and sipped at her beloved drink.

"Oh, would you mind waking up the boys?" Alyssa requested, setting the small table.

Kay paused, confused at her last sentence. "The boys?" She gazed at Lys and cocked her head to the side in signature Kaila-fashion.

"You know," she urged. "John, George, Ringo, and Paul?" Her eyebrows raised at the older girl, who still stared questioningly.

"J-John...?" _No. Way._

"Yes, love. John Lennon. Of The Beatles." Mandy stated matter-of-factly, setting a large platter of pancakes on the counter.

Poor befuddled Kay's eyes widened as she began to fully grasp what they were saying. "You mean…" she grinned and looked around, realising the house wasn't hers then did exactly as Lyssa expected. She screamed. _**Loudly.**_

In a matter of seconds, the flat was filled with sounds of people climbing out of bed and stumbling about sleepily. First to respond was Ringo, who walked in with eyes almost as big as Kaila's, which grew even more in size when he saw the large stack of pancakes. Before he could touch them, Mandy ordered him to sit, and he did so, waiting as patiently as a Beatle could. Next to walk into the kitchen was Paul, wiping his eyes and pouting at being woken up on a weekend. Alyssa smiled and handed him some coffee right as John came through the door with a scowl on his face. "Who in bloody hell screamed?"

"That one," Mandy pointed to Kay and rested her head on her hand as she leaned against the counter top. She nodded to the semi-awake Paul who had waved half-heartedly. John groaned and pulled out a chair, throwing himself on the poor seat. "Coffee?" Mandy offered. He glared up at her and she shrugged, "Your loss, Sleeping Beauty." He grunted in reply.

After Phoenix plopped down next to Ringo, George stumbled in without a word and sat at the counter. Mandy nudged Alyssa with a teasing grin, who turned away and blushed slightly, quickly pouring her favourite Beatle the drink he'd wordlessly asked for. His expression said it all. "Well, she did her job," Lys shyly chuckled. Kay looked away with pink cheeks and a grin.

Mandy stood at the stove, counting the people in the room. "Who're we missing?" In answer to her question, in walked Sarah, wet hair wrapped in a towel and wearing some of John's clothes which, needless to say, were much too big on her. John opened his mouth to protest when Mandy butted in, "I told her to grab some. The poor girl wanted to get in some clean clothes after a shower. Is that a crime?" He glared at Mandy once more but turned back to his coffee. Sarah mouthed _thank you_ and she nodded. John tended to be an arse in the morning.

Mandy smiled as everyone ate and handed plates around, feeling like a mother. She'd never imagined returning to her four favourite people in the world; she'd been too afraid. They were family to her. And the other girls… she knew soon they'd be, too, even if they continually asked questions she couldn't answer. She could deal with that. She fully intended to answer them someday…

"Love?"

"Hm?" She broke from her thoughts and found herself in front of a more awake Paul. "O-oh, hi."

He smirked at her absent-mindedness and asked once more, "Dya need any help cleaning?"

"What?" She looked at the table she'd been staring at and saw that it was empty of people, but full of dishes. "Oh! Yes, thank you."

"No problem, dear."

She couldn't help watching him while he helped. Her mind wandered to old memories, ones she'd tried to forget from only a few months ago. They made her heart ache.

…

"Do you play?"

Alyssa paused, looking over her shoulder and finding George standing beside her. She'd been examining his guitars in the front room, her favourite being his Gresch. "No," she admitted. "I've tried, but I never had anyone to teach me."

"Well, I could teach you," he offered.

"R-really?" Her heart was beating fast from standing so close to him.

"Of course." He grabbed his Gresch and handed her one of his Rickenbackers and sat down on the sofa. "Do you know anything?"

"I know a couple chords," she confessed. "Kay tried teaching me but gave up."

"Show me," he looked at her and smiled.

"U-uh, okay." She placed her fingers on the strings in the patterns she'd tried so hard to memorize. She fumbled a bit from feeling nervous, but kept on.

When she finished, she looked up and saw that he was grinning at her. "Not too shabby."

"Really?" Her eyes brightened at his compliment.

"Really. Now try this." He rearranged her fingers on the fret board and told her to strum. She did as she was told, and the result was a somewhat twangy-sounding mess of notes. She blushed, feeling embarrassed, but he urged her to try again. She tried once more and it sounded better, which encouraged her to keep at it. He showed her a few more and by the time they were done, Lyssa's fingers stung from putting pressure on the metal strings. George reassured her that it would go away soon, and that she'd form calluses like he had. He held out his hand and showed her them. She gingerly touched them, liking the rough feel of his hands. When she glanced up, he was gazing at her with a soft smile playing at his lips. She blushed again and looked down, taking her hand away from his.

"T-thank you," she mumbled, putting his guitar back on its stand. She could feel her cheeks burning from his attention and she swiftly retreated to the kitchen to help Mandy with what little of the mess she still had left.

George stood there, dumbstruck. He'd hoped she'd stayed and showed him what she could do on the drums, which she'd told him she could play the night before. _The night before…_ The song popped into his head and he began to play and sing softly.

"_**We said our goodbyes (ah, the night before)**_

_**Love was in your eyes (ah, the night before)**_

_**Now today I find you have changed your mind**_

_**Treat me like you did the night before**_

_**Were you telling lies? (ah, the night before)**_

_**Was I so unwise? (ah, the night before)**_

_**When I held you near, you were so sincere**_

_**Treat me like you did the night before**_

_**Last night is a night I will remember you by**_

_**When I think of things we did, it makes me wanna cry**_

_**We said our goodbyes (ah, the night before)**_

_**Love was in your eyes (ah, the night before)**_

_**Now today I find you have changed your mind**_

_**Treat me like you did the night before**_

_**When I held you near, you were so sincere**_

_**Treat me like you did the night before**_

_**Last night is a night I will remember you by**_

_**When I think of things we did, it makes me wanna cry**_

_**Were you telling lies? (ah, the night before)**_

_**Was I so unwise? (ah, the night before)**_

_**When I held you near, you were so sincere**_

_**Treat me like you did the night before.**_"

He sat on the couch, thinking. She wasn't like most of the girls he'd met who usually, quite literally, threw themselves at him. She was quiet and shy, and he liked it. "Everybody's Trying To Be My Baby" came to mind and he chuckled. He hadn't done that song in a while… For a little while longer he played whatever song popped into his head, still contemplating about Alyssa. Would she go for a guy like him? His brow furrowed in thought.

**A/N: Aw! Yay! Fluff~! I lovessss me some good fluff! Plus, it's Georgie/Lyssa fluff :D Hehehe the songs came to mind while typing, so I decided, "Why not?" I hope you guys liked it! It was fer you, Lys (; And thanks to Kay fer helping me ^^ If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to say so in a, hmmmm, REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me again! :D Back from le dead! XD I was TOTALLY not forced into this by Sarah ._. (please don kill me! x~x)**

**A lot of you guys think I fell off the face of the Earth. Truth is, I've been laying in bed all day, RPing with Sarah, Lys, and Kay. Yeah, I know... I've been a John. Sorry! I'll try ta update more! Now that I've started high school (freshman class of '15 WOOH!), I'll be busier. Cos band consumes your soul o_o**

**Great news: WE HAVE NEWBIES! :D I'm not the new girl anymore! Ta to all of you freshies that have reviewed my stories, and anyone else, too ^-^ REVIEWS = LOVE :3**

** Okay, that's all I have ta say for now! Love you all! Peace, Love, and Beatles! :D**

She tried so hard to concentrate on cleaning. Tried to focus. She gave her greatest effort. Sadly, her good just wasn't good enough. The way he hummed as he worked, how he flipped the hair from his eyes every so often drew her gaze to him. She couldn't help but glance at him at what she assumed was only occasionally. Her arms ached to hold him again, but she kept her distance. She wouldn't be hurt again.

The problem was she still loved him.

It'd been only three months for her since she'd woken up from what had seemed to only have been a dream. Yet it'd been three long years for him. She'd tried to reason with herself, to say that fawning over him again was useless. He'd almost certainly found someone new by now... But she couldn't help it. She'd fallen in love with the man during those few short months she'd been with him. Although he'd said he'd felt the same, who's to know he hadn't been lying for her benefit? Would he have? Could he have?

She shook her head. No, she'd known he'd been truthful. But she couldn't tell if his affections were the same anymore. And although her mind told her to give up, to get over him, that tugging on her heart still persisted. Inside her lay a battle field.

She was so consumed in her thoughts, she didn't realise how he was watching her. He laughed softly to himself. She was right, she hadn't changed a bit. That was something he'd always loved about he; she was still the same girl he'd met years ago.

Finished with his work, he walked up behind her and whispered, "Love, if you keep scrubbing that stain, there won't be any counter left."

She jumped at his voice and spun to face him, eyes wide and cheeks red. "P-Paul!" She prayed he couldn't hear how her heart hammered in her chest. She always got like this when those doe eyes gazed at her the way they often did.

He grinned at her reaction. "Still as jumpy as ever."

If it were possible, she flushed an even richer shade of rouge. "W-well...you'd jump, too if someone scared the crap outta you like that. My heart nearly skipped a beat!"

He gave her his best innocent-little-boy impression. "Oh, it did?" Slowly, he crept closer. If he caught her off guard...

_**Oh no. Nononononononononono. NO.**_ She knew where this was going. This was exactly how he'd got her the first time. Same place, even. She'd been foolish enough to stand there cluelessly, oblivious to what he was planning to do. She needed to find a way out.

She stared him straight in the eye, trying to hide how anxious she was. "Why, yes, it did. Cos you go around sneaking up behind girls to scare em outta their wits." If she backed up, she'd be cornered.

He laughed again. "Oh, don be so mean! I'm not that cruel, love. I'm no John." As he came closer, her heart raced even faster than it had been before.

She started to panic. To her dismay, she'd backed against the counter. She was doomed now. The whole cycle would start again and she'd end up hurt. Goddamn Beatles.

"Um...guys?" They both turned to see a very red-faced Alyssa. Suddenly, Mandy's world seemed bright again. She broke past Paul and hugged Lys tightly, much to her confusion. "Uh, is there anything you guys need help with?"

Mandy shook her head. "No, we're all done!" She linked her arm through Lyssa's. "Now. Tell me what happened with you and that Harrison boy." She led them out of the kitchen, not for the first time leaving a very dumbstruck and baffled Paul McCartney behind her.

…

Sarah was on another one of her OCD cleaning sprees. This week's victim? Her clothes.

There she was, humming quietly to herself as she loaded the washing machine. She enjoyed this kind of work because it allowed her mind to roam wherever it pleased. It was a mindless task. She pulled the boys' dirty clothes out of the basket with ease, her mind conjuring up all sorts of wonderful and delightfully odd things. Occasionally, something extremely strange would emerge from the depths of her subconscious, but she'd shoo it away almost as quickly as it'd come. She didn't like to dwell on such things.

As she started loading her own clothes into the washer, a figure crept up behind her. She remained oblivious to it until it sprang from behind her, causing her to scream out in terror and fling whatever happened to be in her hand at that time.

And that's how John got a bra to the face.

Sarah had backed against the dryer in her haste, staring at him with wide, saucer-like eyes. After regaining his composure, John grinned at her. "Well, I'm used to panties, but I guess that works, too."

Sarah quickly snatched the bra back, shooting him a glare. "Perv. Way to scare me." She went back to the machine, resuming the task of loading her clothes.

But he didn't leave like she'd expected. Instead, he leaned against the door frame with his hands in his pockets, watching her work. When she finished, she turned to leave, once again coming face-to-face with him. "What do you want, John?" she questioned. He merely shrugged in reply. She tried to push past him, but he wouldn't budge. Sarah sighed, looking up at him. She felt even tinier than usual standing next to him. "What is it?"

He shrugged again. "Nothin' in particular."

Sarah smiled coyly and sat on the dryer, swinging her legs childishly. "You sure?" she winked, much to his surprise.

John raised his eyebrows and stepped closer. "Whaddya mean?"

She looked up at him innocently. "It was just a question."

John eyed her carefully. "You meant something by that."

Sarah opened her mouth, about to reply, then suddenly stood up. "What's that?"

He looked at her as if she were mental. "What's what?"

"That pattering...is that rain?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah... rains a lot here..."  
Sarah's eyes sparked as she asked, "Can I go dance in it?"

Now he was really bemused. _**What's with this bird? **_"You wanna go...?"

She nodded excitedly.

"Dance in the rain?" he finished, glancing out the door to the front window. It wasn't yet pouring.

Sarah bounced on the balls of her feet, grabbing his hand. "Come on!" She dragged him to the front door but he planted his feet firmly on the ground. She gazed up at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

John shook his head. "I just wanna watch."

She paused then shrugged, facing the door. "Okay!" He smiled softly as she scampered out the door to the street, twirling and running about. He sat at the window for some time, watching her dance, wondering how it felt to act as she wanted to, even with people watching. He was still there when Paul came up behind him, but he didn't acknowledge him.

"She's a strange one," Paul observed, joining him at the window.

John nodded, grinning. "Yep."

**A/N: So there ya have it! (: Hope y'all liked it ^-^ Don forget to review, my lovelies!**


End file.
